Harry Potter Story Ideas
by kidterminator
Summary: Here's some story ideas I have gathered over the past 2 years on this site. It will be a while until I have all the ideas for every HP fic I've read and this will be updated as I read more fanfics. If you plan on using any of these ideas make sure to PM me so I can see what you do with the idea. Rating is for ideas I'm unable to make PG or PG-13.
1. Story Ideas

**I only own the ideas I have come up with myself, at the time of publishing I have not confirmed if anyone else has used these ideas.**

 **These are fanfiction ideas from my 2 years on this website I have seen, with a few being my own. If you plan on using them the only stipulation I have is that you site this either on your profile or your story.**

* * *

1\. (Mine) What if Harry visited the train's driver during his first train ride, how would this effect the story?

2\. (Mine) Harry is chosen by Hecate, (Greek) goddess of Magic, as her champion.

3\. (Mine) The House of Hecate can be seen only by those who are powerful enough to see through its enchantments but Harry has been able to see it since his 7th birthday.

4\. (Mine) What if instead of Apparating to the top of his school building when he was a child Harry Apparated to a different location entirely. (Ex. Forbidden Forest, France, Greece, Japan, Transylvania)

5\. (Secret of the Male Veela) Harry is transformed into a male veela through any process of your choosing.

6\. (Harry Potter and the Bride Wars) Multiple valid marriage contracts for Harry to fulfill are found and he has to complete their terms or lose his magic/life. (The amount can be through inheritance of multiple or a build up in the Potter Line.)

7\. (Too Much Time On My Hands) Harry sends himself back through time through the use of a ritual to his pre-Hogwarts childhood. (Harry sends himself back to when he was one in the OG fic.)

8\. (Aggressive Love) Harry has his anatomy changed by Lily's sacrifice so he releases a pheromone causing females to feel love/lust for him. Lily's sacrifice uses Voldemort's revival ritual as a chance to turn Voldemort into an ally. (Via turning Voldemort into woman.)

9\. (Lucky Harry) When Vernon breaks Harry's arm the bone in Harry's arm heals in the shape of runes.

10\. (Beast Master) Starting at a young age Harry uses Legilimency to copy/paste his mind into animals with no minds of their own and upgrades the minds of those with minds already present.

11\. (Harry Potter: Shadow Sorcerer) Harry discovers his magic by shadow walking to the top of the school building instead of Apparating and learns how to control his magic wandlessly.

12\. (Dodging Prison and Stealing Witches - Revenge is Best Served Raw) Harry was housed in Azkaban for 10 years because his brother blamed him for a crime he committed and Voldemort is winning, after being thrown through the veil Death and Fate send him to an exact replica of his world with his power being added onto the power of his other self.

13\. (Harry Crow) Rather than dealing with a magical child Vernon Dursley decides to take baby Harry to Diagon Alley and leaves Harry to be raised by the Potter Family's Goblin Finance Adviser.

14\. (Harry Potter and the Seer of Time) Harry is able to make predictions of the future on command.

15\. (Another Chance) When Harry is hit by Voldemort's AK in the Forbidden Forest he is given another chance to live his life, without anyone's manipulations this time.

16\. (Harry Potter and the Curse's Cure) After the DOM Incident Draco curses Harry with an ancient curse that causes the cursed to become more and more aroused until they lose control and have assault everything around them. Some girls who like Harry are able to burn through the curse by constantly going at it until the curse is 100% gone.

* * *

 **If anyone who's reading this wants to add any ideas review or PM me and I'll add them, I plan to add as many story ideas as I can to this.**


	2. Potential Uses for Ideas

**These are potential uses for the ideas in the previous chapter that I have come up with, there are many other ways to use these ideas but these are just some ways I can easily see them being used.**

 **I will only write potential uses I have come up with for the ideas.**

* * *

2\. (Mine) Harry is chosen by Hecate, (Greek) goddess of Magic, as her champion.

Harry is given immense power and amazing abilities as a result of becoming a champion but he has to fight the champions of other gods as a result.

5\. (Secret of the Male Veela) Harry is transformed into a male veela through any process of your choosing.

This could be used as a way to help create a harem or bring Fleur/Gabrielle into the pairing.


End file.
